El mismo sentimiento
by mariaana07
Summary: Drabble inspirado en el capítulo 661 del manga: A Sasuke acaban de atravesarlo casi en el corazón, y Sakura se encuentra en la encrucijada de tener a Naruto en sus manos al mismo tiempo... pero quizás una vuelta del destino le permita ser capaz de salvar a ambos. ¿Qué pasará cuando Sasuke despierte y la vea a su lado, salvándole la vida?


**Hola, el último capítulo del manga ha hecho volar mi imaginación a algo que me encantaría que sucediera en el 662. Les dejo un pequeño drabble para que fangirleen conmigo. **

**Lo subí al facebook, pero ahora acá. Le hice un par de retoques sobre el final, agregando algunas cosas (así que las que ya lo han leído, deberían leer el final de nuevo... creo que les va a gustar). **

**Por favor Kishimoto, no nos decepciones. Estamos cansados de esperar nuestro "gran momento". El 631 y 632 fueron hermosos, pero no suficientes. No para todo lo que el SasuSaku representa. Esperemos que no salga con cualquier burrada... pero si lo hace... Bueno, ¿quién nos quita lo bailado?**

**ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

_**El mismo sentimiento...**_

Con su último aliento, Sasuke utilizó lo que Hashirama le dio para atacar a Madara mientras éste tenía la guardia baja. Consiguió alejarlo por unos minutos, pero su cuerpo no resistió a la herida que acababa de hacerle y cayó rendido al suelo... esperando que si moría, aquella última acción fuera suficiente para ganar el tiempo que requiriera que Naruto volviera a hacerle frente cuando se recuperara.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó a lo lejos Sakura desesperadamente, observando todo lo que acababa de pasar con absoluta impotencia. El corazón le daba un vuelco y su grito hizo eco en todo el campo de batalla.

Naruto estaba bajo ella, inconsciente en el suelo esperando a ser salvado.

—Sakura, te necesito aquí —la llamó con una serenidad fingida Tsunade, tratando de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a Naruto que estaba falto de chakra por culpa de la usurpación de Kurama.

Sakura intentó contenerse y secó las lágrimas torpemente, poniendo todo de sí para ayudar a que Naruto, la prioridad del momento, despertara.

—Siento su chakra fluir —dijo repentinamente una muchacha, acercándose de imprevisto a la situación—. Él es un Uzumaki igual que yo —les comunicó a ambas, arrodillándose a su lado con la seriedad que siempre tenía en un momento crucial.

—Tú eres esa chica... la de aquella vez... —observó Sakura, reconociendo cada una de sus facciones. Karin la miró asintiendo en la misma seriedad anterior, pero no había tiempo para hablar.

Tsunade observaba en silencio la situación.

—Yo lo salvaré —les comunicó, y la sorpresa las invadió puesto que no tenían ni idea de lo que ella era capaz con una simple mordida del muchacho. Karin miró fijamente a Tsunade—. Tú lograrás despertarlo y luego haré que me muerda, eso lo recuperará por completo. Esa es la habilidad que poseo como Uzumaki —le informó. Tsunade simplemente la miró, sin saber qué decirle.

Ante el silencio, Karin se levantó la manga de la camiseta para mostrarles las múltiples cicatrices que la rodeaban, vestigios de la gente que había ayudado en el pasado.

—Tú vete a salvar a Sasuke-kun, no hay tiempo que perder —le dijo la muchacha a Sakura, y éste se paralizó un momento. Cruzó una mirada de incertidumbre con Tsunade.

—Ve Sakura, sólo tú puedes ayudarlo —le indicó su maestra. Sakura no dudó más.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a su cuerpo, casi sin pulso. Inmediatamente pero temblando, comenzó a curarlo.

—Resiste Sasuke-kun, resiste —le pidió con firmeza mientras continuaba su labor. Finalmente Sasuke comenzó a reaccionar. Sorprendentemente, Madara sólo había rozado el corazón de Sasuke. Hashirama quizás tenía razón, después de todo... el parecido que él tenía con su fallecido hermano quizás le había salvado la vida.

—¿Sakura...? —preguntó en medio de la confusión, bastante sorprendido. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de alivio— ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes ir a ayudar a Naruto —le dijo, ya casi recuperado del todo. Ella no detuvo su jutsu médico ni por un segundo.

—Él ya está bien. Tu compañera... ella lo ayudará —le respondió. La sonrisa en su rostro se disolvió al recordar lo que acababa de sucederle.

—Todo... todo dependerá de ti... —comenzó ella temblorosa pero segura, mirándolo fijamente— Naruto está... él no puede todavía... tú debes tener cuidado, Sasuke-kun... —le pidió casi en una súplica llena de amargura. Estaba tan angustiada y tenía tanto miedo de perder a quienes amaba, que sentía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. La muerte los acechaba a cada segundo.

Sasuke se sentó tras escuchar en silencio sus palabras, mirando sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. Ella finalmente pudo detener el jutsu médico, y ambos quedaron frente a frente en el suelo.

—Todo saldrá bien Sakura, no te preocupes —le dijo él finalmente con una seguridad inquebrantable.

Un soplo de alivio llegó al corazón de Sakura mientras él se ponía de pie para volver a enfrentar a Madara.

—Gracias —lo escuchó decir con una inquebrantable firmeza mientras estaba de espaldas y viraba levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, observándola con la misma intensidad que al llegar al campo de batalla por primera vez.

Ella abrió sus ojos, iluminándolos de la sorpresa mientras sus labios sonreían con la misma añoranza que tenía cuando eran sólo niños, y luchaban en equipo. Asintió con la cabeza en medio del cansancio mientras él desaparecía de sus ojos para buscar al enemigo.

Pero la luz y la esperanza eran las nuevas aliadas en esa guerra. Mientras ninguno se rindiera, y ninguno se abandonara al desespero… todo estaría bien. Naruto iba a despertar en cualquier momento, y Sasuke iba a contener cuanto pudiera a Madara… y Sakura estaría allí, esperando al momento en que la necesitaran mientras daba todo de sí para proteger y curar al resto del ejército.

_El equipo siete estaba de vuelta, en todo sentido de la palabra… y los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. _


End file.
